


Пойдём со мной

by DanielaChris, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielaChris/pseuds/DanielaChris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Что хуже — быть пленником в Асгарде или замёрзнуть насмерть на базе Гидры в глухой сибирской ночи?





	Пойдём со мной

Холод. Снег. Разбитая неработающая броня — металлическая ловушка, титановый гроб, но он замёрзнет насмерть, если её снимет. Поддоспешник сохраняет хоть какое-то тепло.  
  
Вызвать другой костюм и убраться отсюда — что может быть проще? Только один удар вибраниумового щита разбил вдребезги шлем с системой связи, а другой — расколол реактор. Из обломков шлема удалось добыть достаточно деталей, чтобы попытаться собрать передатчик, но поднимающаяся за окнами бункера снежная буря глушила слабый сигнал, не давая ему достичь спутника.  
  
Тони подул на онемевшие от холода пальцы и попытался подкрутить контакты, но проволока выскочила из непослушных рук. Он зажмурился, пытаясь успокоить сбивающееся дыхание.  
  
За окнами бункера опускалась ночь. Судя по географическим координатам, майская ночь здесь должна быть короткой, но температура упадёт ещё ниже. Без источника питания в броне он замёрзнет насмерть.  
  
Нет, так нельзя. Нужно взять себя в руки.  
  
Тони кинул взгляд на щит, брошенный Роджерсом, скрипнул зубами и принялся подстраивать передатчик дальше, пытаясь пробиться к спутнику. Изо рта клубами шёл пар. Всего один сигнал. Ну же…  
  
В тени перед ним замерцало зеленоватое свечение; Тони невольно поднял голову, глядя, как из воздуха материализуется знакомая рослая фигура в кожаных доспехах и золотом шлеме, увенчанном изогнутыми рогами.  
  
— Пришёл позлорадствовать? — охрипшим голосом произнёс Тони, возвращаясь к передатчику. — Отлично подгадал время.  
  
— Я не подгадывал. С Хлидскьяльва видны все миры. Я просто тебя увидел, — холодно отозвался Локи.  
  
— Чудесно.  
  
Локи нахмурился и наклонил голову набок.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Пытаюсь отправить сигнал, — пробормотал Тони. Придумывать колкий ответ не было сил. — Чтобы убраться отсюда.  
  
Локи вздохнул и прошёлся рядом, остановился возле брошенного щита, задумчиво пнул его носком сапога. Сапог прошёл сквозь щит, словно призрачный.  
  
Иллюзия.  
  
— Снежная буря будет идти всю ночь, — проговорил Локи. Пройдя прямо сквозь щит, он подошёл ближе и посмотрел на Тони сверху вниз. — Ты замёрзнешь насмерть, прежде чем отправишь свой сигнал.  
  
— Ты так добр.  
  
Локи усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
  
Тони цыкнул сквозь зубы, в очередной раз упустив какую-то деталь из онемевших пальцев, и уставился на Локи, приложив пальцы ко рту и пытаясь согреть их дыханием.  
  
— Я могу забрать тебя отсюда, — произнёс Локи серьёзно, без тени насмешки. — Не к тебе домой, правда. Ко мне в Асгард. Согреешься, смоешь кровь, поешь, выпьешь. Расскажешь мне, что здесь произошло. Мне не нравится то, что я успел увидеть.  
  
Тони хмурился, практически засунув пальцы в рот. Пальцы не согревались ни капли, только взмокли от пара, и нижняя челюсть предательски дрожала, заставляя зубы стучать.  
  
— Даже не д-думай, что п-половина команды не сможет т-тебя остановить, — пробормотал он.  
  
Локи усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Не меня вам следует бояться. Я сделал всё, что было нужно, и Мидгард меня больше не интересует. Впрочем, мы можем поговорить об этом в Асгарде. Пойдём, Старк, здесь у тебя мало времени. Как там у вас говорится? «Пойдём со мной, если хочешь жить»?  
  
Тони прищурился и качнул головой. Что хуже — быть пленником в Асгарде или замёрзнуть насмерть на базе Гидры в глухой сибирской ночи?..  
  
— Утром я верну тебя домой, — добавил Локи, словно прочитав его мысли. — Мне не нужны ни твоя смерть, ни твоё пленение. Если бы я хотел тебя убить, уже сделал бы это.  
  
Он развёл руками.  
  
— Пойдём со мной.  
  
Тони огляделся, вздохнул и, приподнявшись, подтянул к себе щит и разбитый шлем и сгрёб их в охапку.  
  
— Учти, ваш эль я п-пить не буду, — буркнул он. — Чего-нибудь… п-п-полегче. А то утром т-ты будешь возвращать д-домой моё бесчувственное т-тело.  
  
Локи усмехнулся.  
  
— Договорились.  
  
Он поднял одну руку вверх, пространство пронзил ослепительный белый луч, и спустя секунду они оба исчезли. На бетонном полу бункера остался дымиться выжженный круг из причудливо переплетённых линий.


End file.
